mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Brotherhood - Burden from "Back Then"/Transcript
... m hungry... (Cough) (Cough)}} haven t eaten anything since started living here!!}} know, know! The shards of glass on the ground!! A... Are you out of your mind? Why are you doing this to me? ... can get hurt, you know?}} want cha to learn to balance the weight of your entire body, including your shell and your stupid head full of crap! Now focus!}} }} ... don t feel any pain...}} was using?}} t just a normal log, ya idiot! Can t cha see? T was my bro Donnie s hologram generator... Shaped like a log!!}} t need to be watered to be maintained!}} know that? It s not like saw the holograms appear when came in here...}} re the sadist who forced me to carry buckets of water like that!!}} motivation , know a maggot like you ain t gonna train seriously!!}} wanna get this thing fixed and runnin again, m gonna have to get on my knees and beg Donnie for some tech support... Urgh...}} give you an opportunity to socialize with your brother and this is the thanks get:Starvation. feel like m in a boot camp...}} haven t kicked yer ass yer for pissin me off all the time!}} re so hungry, get the hell outta here and go leech on Shadow, ya damn kid!!}} }} see green skin?}} knew it. Just a trenchcoat wasn t enough to blend in the crowd. Have become that much of an eyesore?}} t startle it!}} saw the mutant wandering around here, officer! It s probably be still around!}} ll scout this area...}} ll catch that mutant, rest assured.}} reached Shadow s apartment building... But suppose it s no longer safe for me to enter through the front door.}} }} t a girl get some privacy around here?}} t he? m gonna make you pay for what he did!}} ll see what s left in the fridge.}} showed up so late in the night, Shadow, it s...}} know... The nocturnal life of a mutant turtle...}} m still not used to it, though...}} t even bother to give food to his own disciple...}} m fine, thanks!! m so hungry anything would do right now...}} heard that Raphael, that Donnie guy and you.. Sir Mikey are related, aren t you? Are you brothers?}} s... A long story.}} }} not surprised... Raph.}} saw it coming the moment this delicate gadget fell into the wrong hands... Yours. What have you done this time?}} t push my buttons, brainiac. If ya really wanna know, Renoir spilled water on it. Now, brought my part of the bargain so just shuddap and do your job, kay?}} s only because you re going to give me a sample of Renoir s blood for this... Show me how much you ve brought.}} re happy with it.}} re giving me a thin layer of dry blood?}} guess this ll have to do. knew couldn t expect much from someone as incompetent as you are.}} re really startin to piss me off, Donnie! What did ya expect me to do?}} s throat and hang im upside down above a bucket?}} ve been perfectly fitting for a bum with a primitive mind like yourself.}} right?}} }} Leonardo guy, why is he in Japan? And why did you all split up?}} t cha fuckin mess wit me, asshole!}} s like we couldn t trust each other anymore like we used to.}} t depend on each other anymore... So we each went down our own path in life.}} realized how much we depended on our master for guidance. Without him, in a time of chaos, even our leader Leonardo wasn t able to keep everyone united.}} decided to start my life over.}} }} re not here... You manage to restrain me...}} hope you re satisfied.}} re no longer of any use to me. Now that have Renoir s blood, you re back to your former worthless state.}} ve always been there for each other... Donnie... Why...?}} was born after that incident, so ve never had a chance to meet Uncle Leonardo... Or to see the three others united as a normal family.}} t they?}} t help that Raphael always had trouble expressing himself... He argues with rage and fists. Not with reason.}} }} s death, went back to our old lair to pick up my stuff because was moving out.}} broke out the news to Raphael, realized that reasoning with him was a waste of time...}} back home, traitor!!}} away from the consequences of our sin, didn t ya, Mikey?}} s not like ...!}} thought that he was mad at me because wasn t there for him, but there was more to it...}} cha did!! Whose idea was it to sneak into Splinter s room to check out that package, huh? Tell me, smartass!}} don t want ya desertin us again, ya hear? We re brothers... Bound to each other till the very end! And in this case... Bound by our sin!}} re wrong...!}} }} ... didn t do anything!!}} don t want em!!}} just came by to pick up my stuff, Raph. moving in with April to restart my life from scratch!}} re not bound to each other anymore!}} t have the guts to carry your own burden alone! You attack other people and make them vulnerable so you can make them share your pain! Well that s not gonna work with me!! Not this time!}} m not your bro!}} m gonna kill ya!!!}} t make me change my mind!}} }} s deranged mind.}} too straightforward with him? No... had to. Otherwise, he wouldn t get the message.}} re not the kind of person who would understand me...}} ya workin on machines all day is depressin . Why don t cha give it a rest and get some fresh air?}} mean, ya no longer give a damn bout your ninja skills and your health! Ya no longer talk to anyone... Hell, even feel like m talkin to a wall right now!}} to me? Ya deaf or somethin ?}} }} me the silent treatment? Eh?}} t you get it the first time ignored you?}} m busy?}} re that desperate for attention, then go pay Casey a visit! don t have time to waste!}} m a workaholic by nature, so live with it or go away! don t intend to change my lifestyle to satisfy your silly whims!}} t understand me. He was still hanging on to his own vision of reality. That s why we eventually split up and became distant... It was his decision after all.}} }} s apartment.}} hope he didn t get caught by the cops or something. don t wanna have to ask Donnie to help me go fetch him.}} s wrong with him...?}} Mikey , are you sure it s okay for me to look in your photo album?}} think you should. want you to understand who we ninja turtles are.}} can hardly imagine someone as violent and grumpy as Raphael bonding with anybody... These photos almost seem surreal to me. What do you think, Shadow?}} ll carry her to her room.}} t sleep for the last two days. Witnessing a childhood friend s death and reincarnation would cause anyone to be restless, don t you think?}} was her...}} }} should ve known... You re the one she didn t stop talking about for the last three days...}} Augustus died, Augustus reappeared... This and that...}} s me clear on one thing: don t trust you. First of all, who are you? Renoir ? Just a wild mutant? Not a reincarnated human, that s for sure...}} s funerals...}} know you can be trusted, don t want Shadow to have anything to do with suspicious mutants like you.}} }} understand if you don t trust me, but then...}} t trust?}} mean, we barely met, and you re already insisting on letting me know everything about your brothers!}} t care about your brothers...}} days... When we were still a family...}} }} ve got it all wrong! don t hate my brothers! Especially not Raph!}} admit it... ... m worried about Raph. But how can do anything for him when he keeps rejecting my help?}} s why told you everything. want you to understand him better and hopefully be a bigger help to him than was all this time.}} d entrust him to anyone if given the chance, even if that person is as suspicious as you are.}} }} was... All alooooone... (Hic)}} ... (Hic) helped ya k... Kill him (Hic)... Did... Did that... Did that make you happy too?}} mon... (Hic) Thank me, bro... Th...Thank me for killing Sssssplinter...}} s...}} }} ve committed a sin!! Y... Ya hear? W... We killed our father!!}} t cha have a c... Conscience, dammit!!}} t d... Done a damn thing to redeem yerself! Y... Ya just lived yer h...happy life!!}} re killers, Mikey! S...Sinners! W... We re not worthy of anything!!}} t deserve to enjoy life!! Hell, we d... Don t even deserve to live!! We re p...parasites, ya hear me? Parasites that k... Kill their f...fathers!!}} }} ... ... D... Donatello!! Yeah, Donatello!}} hope he wasn t upset or anything...}} s not the same anymore s... Since Splinter died... H...He always looks d... Down on me a... And... And...}} ... don t care if g... Get hated... But not family... Not by family!! Not by Donnie... Of all p...people... Why him...? Why...?}} }} ... ...}} }} s alright, Raph. Let it all out. ll make you feel better...}} }} m here for you, bro... Just relax for now.}} }} Category:Transcripts